heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hulton Press
| birth_place = Harrogate, England | death_date = | death_place = London, England | nationality = British | other_names = | occupation = Magazine publisher | spouse = Kira Goudime-Levkovitsch (m. 1927) Princess Nika Yourievitch (m. 1946) | children = 3 | relatives = Edward Hulton (grandfather) Sir Edward Hulton, 1st Baronet (father) Edward A. S. Hulton (son) Sir Jocelyn Stevens (nephew) Prince Serge Yourievitch (Father-in-law) | known_for = Pioneer of photojournalism Founder of Hulton Archive }} Sir Edward George Warris Hulton (29 November 1906 – 8 October 1988) was a British magazine publisher and writer. Early life Hulton was the illegitimate son of Sir Edward Hulton, 1st Baronet, a newspaper publisher and racehorse owner originally from Manchester, and his second wife, the music hall artist Millicent Warris also known by the stage name Millie Lindon. Educated at Harrow School, Hulton went up to Brasenose College, Oxford in 1925 but left in December 1926 without a degree. Business and politics Hulton founded the Hulton Press in 1937, buying Farmers' Weekly. The Hulton Press went on to publish Leader Magazine, Eagle and Girl for children, Lilliput and the Picture Post. During World War II, Hulton was one of the members of the 1941 Committee, a group of British politicians, writers and other people of influence not generally involved with a political party but who came together in 1941 to press for more efficient production to enhance the war effort. Hulton helped fund the Home Guard training school at Osterley Park, organising a private supply of weapons from the United States. Though he had stood unsuccessfully as a Conservative candidate before the war, his 1943 book The New Age supported a mixed welfare-state economy and he welcomed Attlee's 1945 government. Hulton discontinued the Picture Post in 1957 and sold the Hulton Press to Odhams two years later. He was knighted for services to journalism in 1957. Hulton photographic archive The photographic archive of Picture Post became an important historical documentary resource. It was set up by Hulton as a semi-independent operation, officially incorporated as the Hulton Press Library in 1947. It was bought by the BBC in 1958 and incorporated into the Radio Times photo archive, which was then sold to Brian Deutsch in 1988. In 1996 the Hulton Picture Collection was bought for £8.6m by Getty Images, who has retained the Hulton Archive as a featured resource within its large holdings. Publications * Personal life Hulton was married twice, first to Kira Goudime-Levkovitsch in 1927, and then later in 1946 to Princess Nika Yourievitch. Together Yourievitch and Hulton had two sons and one daughter, named Edward Alexander Sergius Hulton, Cosmo Philip Paul Hulton and Elizabeth Frances Helen Hulton. The marriage between Yourievitch and Hulton was dissolved in 1966, though the two lived together again for the last nine years of Hulton's life before he died on 8 October 1988. References Further reading * External links * * * * Category:1906 births Category:1988 deaths Category:People from Harrogate Category:People educated at Harrow School Category:Alumni of Brasenose College, Oxford Category:British businesspeople Category:English publishers (people) Category:British magazine publishers (people) Category:British book publishers (people) Category:Knights Bachelor Category:Hulton family